Trust without sight
by SmashedupFairy
Summary: Sara, Nick, a night in, a blindfold and a whole lotta love!


A/N Despite the potentially misleading summery, this story's not particularly kinky. It's more sweet and romantic, but sex is sex, so it's rated R. This is just a random one-off fic, with no point at all. It's just Nick/ Sara fluff.  
  
The lyrics near the beginning are Hoobastank's 'Crawling in the dark.' If you want to I guess you could relate them to the story, but they really have no significance beyond the fact that I like the song and it was playing as I wrote that bit.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story and please review.  
  
Sara sat curled up on the sofa, her bare feet tucked up under the hem of her bathrobe. Mellow rock music played softly on the stereo. One of Nick's C.D.s. She wondered idly what he was up to. He had disappeared a few minutes ago without a word. She'd assumed he was going to the bathroom or something, but now she was starting to get bored of waiting.  
  
She reached for the glass of Jack Daniels on the low table in front of her and raised it to her lips. She winced at the initial shock as she tipped it into her mouth, but as the bourbon poured down her throat, a delicious warmth spread through her body. Licking the last drops off her moist lips, she placed the empty glass on the table and sank back into the soft cushions.  
  
Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back. Only now did she listen to the lyrics of the song playing in the background.  
  
# I will dedicate  
  
And sacrifice my everything for a just a seconds worth  
  
Of how my story's ending  
  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing.  
  
Show me what it's for.  
  
Make me understand it.  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer. #   
  
She was so absorbed in the music that she didn't hear the gentle footsteps tiptoeing up behind her.  
  
She gasped as she felt floaty fabric flutter against her skin. She began to open her eyes, but as the first rays of the dim evening light appeared through her eyelashes, everything went dark again. Soft silk stroked her eyelids. The scarf was tied with loving hands behind her head.  
  
Before she could utter a word, a single finger was placed on her lips. She parted her lips slightly and teasingly ran her tongue over the warm flesh. Gently she sucked the finger, as a playful warning of what she could offer. Nick's other hand caressed the soft skin of her cheek. He lowered his head slowly, allowing her hair to dance across his face. Finally his lips reached her neck. He placed delicate butterfly kisses along her collarbone. A low sigh escaped Sara's lips. He let his finger fall from her lips to the belt of her bathrobe. With nimble fingers he untied the knot.  
  
With a final kiss to her earlobe, Nick left his place behind the sofa and moved to stand in front of Sara. He took her slim fingers in his hands and tugged her up from the sofa. As she stood up, he loose bathrobe slipped off her shoulders. Briefly he released her hands, allowing it fall freely to the floor. Delicately she stepped away from the clothing.  
  
Nick felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed upon her beautiful form, naked except for the silk blindfold, still tied around her eyes. He took a moment to wonder what he had done to deserve someone so perfect. Then remembering his intentions, he took one of her hands and leaned in to whisper to her.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Sara nodded, a small smile forming.  
  
Nick grinned, even though she couldn't see him. To compensate he kissed her deeply. Resisting the urge to hold her closer, he turned and led her towards the bedroom.  
  
Unquestioningly, she followed.   
  
Once they had entered the bedroom, Nick's hands rose to Sara's shoulders. His thumbs swirled gently in small circles against her bare skin, massaging her shoulders as he guided her towards the bed. He seated her on the edge of the bed and stood in front of her, his hands still resting on her shoulders.  
  
Blindly Sara began to run her hands over his upper body. Being unable to see heightened her other senses. Beneath her fingertips his body felt divine. His smooth skin was warm and beautifully soft. His taut muscles rippled as he breathed. She was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. A small shiver of anticipation ran through her body as she imagined how he would feel pressed up against her, touching more than just her hands.  
  
Finally her fingers found the waistband of his jeans. The only piece of clothing preventing him from being as exposed as she was. Nick's hands had left her shoulders now. Lovingly he caressed her breasts. His fingers danced over her nipples causing her to gasp. Her hands gripped his hips, until he stopped and began massaging her shoulders again.  
  
Sara resumed her task of undoing his jeans. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, knocking them away with one foot. Leaning forwards he picked her up and set her down on her back in the centre of the bed. She giggled and then lay there still, breathing deeply, waiting for his next move.  
  
Nick climbed onto the bed and knelt over her, his knees resting on either side of her long legs. Bending his head low. He allowed his tongue to dart around her navel, causing her stomach muscles to tense. From there he began trailing tiny kisses up her stomach, over her breasts and along her throat. When her reached her mouth he kissed her deeply. Sara responded, parting her lips and drawing his tongue into her mouth.   
  
Nick lifted his hands to reach behind her head. He continued to kiss her as he removed the blindfold. For the first time since this began, they were able to look into each others eyes. Enchanted by Sara's sultry gaze, Nick entered her.  
  
Sara's fingernails dug into his back as he ground his hips against hers, but he didn't notice the pain. It was masked by the intense ecstasy building up inside of him. Sara too allowed the pleasure to envelope her. Nick's movements became more frantic as he sought for release.  
  
"God Nick," Sara whispered breathlessly.  
  
As she neared her climax the blood rushing through her ears blocked out any other sounds. She focused on Nick's face and saw his lips move, clearly forming the word, 'I love you.'   
  
She tensed and her nails scratched down Nick's back one last time before he finally sent her over the edge. Nick's identical moans of bliss told her that he had reached the same high as her.  
  
Exhausted, but content she collapsed back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Nick leaned down to kiss her and then rolled over to lie beside her. When Sara felt his hand clasp hers against his stomach, she opened her eyes.  
  
Only then did she notice the many candles bathing the room in a soft glow. The flickering flames danced across the hundreds of deep red rose petals scattered over the windowsill and the furniture. Nick released her hand to reach down and retrieve a bottle of champagne from a bucket of ice beside the bed.  
  
"I didn't bother with glasses," he apologized as he worked the cork free.  
  
Sara shook her head indifferently, then flinched as the cork shot across the room. Laughing Nick caught the bubbles in his mouth as they spilled out of the bottle. He offered the bottle to Sara and she took it gratefully. The cool liquid felt fantastic as it poured down her throat.  
  
As she handed the bottle back to Nick her eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
  
"This is all great. Really. It's amazing. But…why?"  
  
Nick's face was a picture of innocence.   
  
"Why? I can't just spend some quality time with my girlfriend?"  
  
"No, no," Sara rushed to correct herself, "I'm just saying…"  
  
Nick cut in, "I'm just saying that I love you."  
  
Sara's mouth snapped shut and she stared at him, her eyes shining, although Nick couldn't tell if it was with delight, anger or fear.  
  
He rushed on. "We've been working so much these last few weeks. I've not been able to spend anywhere near as much time with you as I would have liked. Today, at the lab, I saw you working alone in the evidence room. You looked so beautiful, so perfect. I couldn't move. I couldn't tear my eyes off you. At that moment I resolved to do something special for you tonight. Something to show you how much I love you."  
  
He turned to look at her. A slow smile spread across her face and Nick began to relax. Without saying a word, Sara settled down, resting her head on his chest. Not wanting to rush her, Nick stroked her hair as she lay there. Finally she spoke.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The end 


End file.
